Love never dies
by AyakaChan
Summary: Shuichi gets into an accident and loses his memory. Yuki is broken inside and doesn't know what to do. Will they ever be together again? ch.10 up! R
1. A Normal Day

Love never dies

Hey its me Ayaka Chan, if you ever read any of the Dragonball Z fanfics then you probably know me well lol. But lately I'm crazy for Gravitation cause my good friend got me into it, you can thank her lol. Oh and just so you know, the lyrics from "Livin' La Vida Loca" will appear, just so ya know.....well enjoy my story and please review! It helps me and the more reviews, the faster the chapters will go up!!

On with the story....

Chapter 1

"A Normal Day"

"Well I'm off!" Shuichi announced to Yuki's entire home. Yuki just looked at him from the couch and snorted, "Just leave already." He said blankly, staring at his newspaper.

"Gee Yuki, why are you always so mean? You're never really nice to me." That was the first time Shuichi said that to him, Yuki put his paper down and looked at him, for a moment they just stared into each others eyes.

"If I'm so mean to you, why do you keep coming back?!" Yuki asked angrily, waiting for a response.

"It's because I love you." Shuichi said with pride and he put his foot down. Yuki just chuckled at his comment which Shuichi was utterly confused by, "Good joke." Yuki said, instantly stopped laughing and went back to his paper.

Yuki watched him leave out of the corner of his eye, "I'll see you later Yuki." Shuichi whispered and quietly closed the door.

Yuki sighed and put his paper back down again, thinking, "_Why am I so hard on the brat, he hasn't done anything, I love that kid to death, I would do anything for him...it seems to come naturally, I want to be nice, but I don't want to get too soft and left my guard down, not again..._"

Shuichi hummed as he walked towards the studio, looking at his watch he panicked. He was five minutes late! K was going to kill him!

Shuichi began to sprint, trying to find any shorter way of getting there, forgetting about the semi-fight Yuki and him just had several minutes ago.

"You're late." K said blankly, waiting for an answer from the panting pink hair boy. "I....I wasn't....keep...ing....track....of time...." Shuichi managed to say, bent over, holding onto his knees.

"That's always your excuse." Suguru quoted, tuning his keyboard.

Shuichi just glared at him, that kid better hold his tongue sometimes, "Hiro, do you have those lyrics to our new song?" Shuichi asked, ignoring Suguru. Hiro looked up confused, "Me? I thought you had them?"

"No I thought you had them!" Shuichi was slightly angry.

"No I thought you had-" K cut Hiro off; "One of you has them! You better find them; we have to go over them today!"

The two young men looked at each other in confusion, trying to think where they were and fast, because K isn't the kind of guy you want to keep waiting....

The two started to look around the studio, in folders, the break room, their own band hang out area, but still came up empty.

They soon returned to the studio, to find K relaxing at the table drinking coffee.

"Did you two find anything?" K asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, we came up with nothing." Shuichi sighed, trying to think of where he might have put them.

"Well I just cleaned around my apartment yesterday and I didn't see them for sure." Hiro stated, telling K who then looked at Shindo, "Hey I might have left them back at Yuki's place."

Suddenly Shuichi heard a gun load next to his head and looked to his left, only to see the everyday K pointing yet another one of his guns at him. "Now you're going to be a good boy and go back there and get the lyrics, we need them before one o'clock today."

Shuichi looked at the clock on the wall and it read 11:32 am. He sighed and slowly walked out of the studio room, "I'll be back as fast as I can." He called back and started to run towards the elevator.

Yuki typed away at his laptop, writing endless pages to his next novel. He stopped, trying to think and saw he had some notes written on some pieces of paper he came up with earlier to help him remember. He picked the papers up to review them when out of the pile, a folded piece fell out. He picked it up off the floor and opened, it was Shuichi's new lyrics. He smirked and thought, "I bet he's in big trouble at the studio right now."

Yuki's curiosity got the best of him and decided to take a break and read his lyrics, I mean they couldn't be as bad as the one he read at the park. Come to think of it he never thought they were bad, he was just jealous of what talent he had and tried to put Shuichi down which was easy enough, but then had to convince himself they were bad too...

Yuki began to read...

_She's into superstition  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

Yuki remembered Shuichi telling him that K told him to write a song of love towards a girl since he had more female fans of course.

_She's into new sensation  
New kicks and candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night_

He chuckled, these lyrics weren't half bad. For a hyper-active kid like him to come up with lyrics like these was beyond him.__

She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain

Just then the phone rang, Yuki groaned and got up, leaving the lyrics on the desk and entered his kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Yuki, has Mr. Shindo arrived at your place yet?" K asked curiously

"No...why?" Yuki asked and sat down on his couch.

"Well he left twenty minutes ago, he should have already arrived there and be heading back here by now." K asked in kind of a worried tone, just then Yuki felt the blood drain from his face, did something happen to his Shu? Wait my Shu? Since when was he mine-

"Mr. Yuki, are you there?" K asked but before Yuki could respond, K spoke, "Excuse me for a moment, I have another call." K switched phone lines while Yuki walked over to his window and looked out, trying to spot Shuichi.

"Hello?" K answered.

"Mr. K, this is the nurse at Tokyo Hospital, Mr. Shindo was hit by a drunk driver, he's in critical condition and keeps saying rambling on about lyrics, we're trying to calm him down sir but we managed to get a hold of his information to call you." The nurse stated.

"Oh my.... I'll be over there in a hurry." K looked at Suguru and Hiro who were curious about what was going on. "Shuichi was hit by a drunk driver."

Hiro felt the world spinning around him, his best friend, the only spark in his life to keep him moving on, was in the hospital, "Is he going to be ok??" Hiro yelled right when K switched back over to Yuki.

Yuki heard Hiro, "What? Hey tell me what's going on!" Yuki panicked but only heard K sigh and told Hiro to calm down and get ready to leave, "Mr. Yuki, this isn't a good time to say this but, Shuichi was hit by a drunk driver, he's in critical condition."

Those words seemed to repeat themselves in Yuki's mind; the world was spinning around him when he dropped the phone. K knew what was going through his mind and hung up.

Yuki got up quickly and grabbed his coat, hoping what he just heard was only a terrible nightmare, and he would soon awaken.

"Please sir, hold still! Nurse help me with him and get me some pain relief medicine, we're going to need it." The doctor said.

Shuichi was severely weak, thank God for no broken bones but there was some blood loss. His arms, legs and part of his face were cut up; nurses were removing the bits of glass from his face, from where he had impact with the windshield. His rib cage was badly bruised so he had a hard time breathing.

Shuichi felt shock come over him, the pain was tremendous and all he could think about was Yuki, his Yuki, nothing mattered more to him than to be with him at the moment.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled but felt the pain in his chest and coughed loudly as the doctors continued to work on him. He soon felt pinches in his arms. He looked up and around, trying to raise his neck to see what they were doing to him. He saw the doctors inserting medicine to calm him down. Tears sprung to his eyes, he was so scared, he just wanted Yuki to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.....

Hey how did you like the first chapter? What's going to happen when Yuki arrives at the hospital? Are there going to be any surprises waiting? Please review and till next time....

Ayaka Chan


	2. If he only knew

Love Never Dies

Chapter 2

"If only he knew"

Yuki burst through the hospital doors and ran towards the main counter, nurses frantically going about and he heard some say a young man, who was just in an accident, and he heard others of his screaming and blood loss, oh God tell me what's wrong!

"Miss……miss! Please do you know where a Mr. Shindo is?" Yuki asked and the nurse, but she just pointed down the hall.

"You have to wait in the waiting room, doctors haven't properly settled him in a room yet, there are others in there waiting for him as well, and we'll in form you for when you can see him." The nurse stated and Yuki nodded.

Yuki started walking down the hall to see the sign hanging from the ceiling saying "Waiting room" which pointed to his right. He slowly entered to see Mr. K and Suguru sitting while Hiro paced around the room.

"Mr. Yuki, have you heard anything of Shuichi?" Hiro asked with sadness in his eyes. "No, I'm just shocked by the news, tell me, what exactly happened." Yuki asked aggressively. Hiro couldn't bring himself to say it so K stood up and walked over to Yuki, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'll tell it to you straight." K began while Yuki's brow twitched, "Witnesses told me that the boy, Shuichi was running down the block, heading for you place when suddenly there were loud screams coming from the corner of the street. Apparently Shuichi was just done crossing the road when a car drove towards a group of people who were waiting to cross. They were able to get out of the way in time except for…..Shuichi…..he was hit in the front, crashed into the windshield, and was sent flying across the street, about ten feet in the air." K took a deep breath

Yuki didn't breath, all this was like a bad dream to him, he ran a hand through his hair, pacing back a forth, "I can't wait much longer, I have to see him!" Yuki started to raise his voice.

Suddenly the door opened. There stood a doctor with a sad look on his face, "May I speak with Mr. Eiri Yuki?" He asked, Yuki took a step forward and the others stood up to listen.

"Shuichi is going to be alright, but as we speak he's having a blood transfusion, his rib cage is bruised, the left side of his head is badly bruised and he has cuts and bruises covering his entire body from where the glass and other foreign objects were removed. Yuki sighed but the doctor again spoke up, "But there could be a chance he could suffer memory loss, permanent or temporarily we're not yet sure." The Doctor stated.

Yuki panicked and thought, "No Shuichi, you can't forget me, the love you have for me, you can't forget, I don't know what I would do without you…" 

"Mr. Eiri Yuki, you can see him now, he was asking for you since he arrived here." The doctor said while Yuki pushed himself past him and ran down the hall, towards his room.

Upon entering the room, it was all pure white and quiet, all that could be heard were the machines running. There was a bed lying behind a curtain, gradually Yuki approached the bed and once he saw Shuichi he wanted to die.

Here was this young, cheerful, vigorous boy, now laying with his arms strapped down, so he wouldn't take the needles out of his arms, his face covered in bandages like the rest of his body, and seemed so lifeless to him.

Yuki knelt down beside him and touched his delicate hand. Small tears came to his eyes, thinking about how he should have told Shuichi how much he loved him, truly loved him. This boy changed his entire life, he would do anything for him and what does he do? He ignores him and treats him badly, never repaying Shuichi for his kindness. He would have to admit, this pink haired lover of his has melted the ice in his heart somehow…..somehow….this boy got to him….and he didn't regret it one bit.

Just then Yuki opened his eyes to the sound of his name. He looked up at Shuichi whose deep eyes seemed to stare lovingly at him, a small smile crept on his face, even through all his bandages and bruises, Shuichi was still as cute as ever.

"Shuichi, I-" Yuki started but Shuichi cut him off and spoke in a rough whisper, "Yuki, I'm so glad you're here….I'm in so much pain yet seeing you seems to take it all away…..I love you…." Shuichi instantly fell into a deep slumber while Yuki choked his tears and whispered, "I love you Shuichi, I love you."

Yuki looked up to see the machines acting funny, something was going wrong, then the door burst open to see a flood of people coming to work on him. Yuki was picked up by the arm and told to leave.

"But, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong with Shuichi?!" Yuki asked, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover.

"Sir, please just leave, go to the waiting room or the cafeteria." The nurse said and closed the door.

Yuki was furious and worried of out his mind right now. Who knows what could be happening to him! All Yuki could do was leave it in the hands of these people to keep his Shuichi alive.

Yuki slowly and hesitantly walked back to the waiting room, not knowing what to say to the others.

"Did you see Shuichi?" Hiro asked, waiting for an answer from Yuki who looked like he just saw death in the face.

"Something's wrong with him, the machines……right now the doctors are in there, something's happening to him….." Yuki spoke softly, hiding back the tears.

"What's happening??" Hiro grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and starred into his eyes, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"I don't know…..but he did speak to me for a short while….." Yuki looked down and away, not wanting to see Hiro anymore.

"What did he say to you?" Hiro asked concerned, "That's between me and him." Yuki said blankly, pushing Hiro off of him.

Yuki walked past Hiro and the others who all looked at each other confused. Yuki took a seat in the back of the room, and sunk his head between his knees. Not another word was spoken for the longest time.

The room was quiet, the sound of magazine pages flipping and the ticking of the clock were the only sounds heard. At times K would look at Suguru and Hiro, who would look at him as if he had the answer to all this.

Hmm, what could be running through Yuki's mind at the moment? What's happening to Shuichi? All this and more will be answered soon….. till next time…..

Ayaka Chan


	3. Remember

Lover Never Dies

Chapter 3

"Remember"

(Yuki's thoughts)

"Why is this happening to me? Everyone I love always gets hurt but this time its not because of me……oh Shuichi you have such a strong will, please hold on, for God's sake hold on……..wait a second, K never told me why you were coming back to my place."

Yuki looked up and glared at K, who was sitting with his back towards him, reading a magazine.

"Hey, Mr. K" Yuki called out in a cold voice.

K put the magazine down and turned his head to face him, placing his left arm over the seat, "Hmm?" he asked, it took several moments before Yuki spoke, "Why was Shuichi coming back to my place?" he asked.

"I ordered him to run back and get the lyrics." K answered, kind of confused about what Yuki was getting at, but the word lyrics ringed in Yuki's head.

"You know, if you didn't force him this wouldn't of happened." Yuki glared at him and K returned the glare.

Hiro immediately jumped up between them, "Hey guys, its no one's fault, K had no idea this would happen-"Hiro was silenced by Yuki, "QUIET! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Yuki snapped which cause Hiro to stand his ground.

"Well don't go around blaming people, if anyone, blame the man who almost killed Shuichi." Hiro stated, firmly staring at Yuki who just now stood up.

Yuki was about to say something when the door opened, revealing the same doctor from before, "May I speak with Hiro?" he said sadly

Hiro turned around and nodded, walking up to him. The doctor had him step outside and whisper something to him, making Hiro jump back in shock. Yuki saw his reaction and asked, "What's wrong now?"

Hiro took off for Shuichi's room after hearing the news, which the others followed soon after.

(Shuichi's point of view)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see where I was. I was in a white bed and seemed to be strapped down, "Where am I?" I thought to myself but I tried to remember but I couldn't. I looked at the sign on the end of my bed and it said, "Shindo Shuichi"

I paused for a moment and thought, "That must be my name, but someone please tell me how I got here!" I started to panic and I had tremendous pain all over my body, I wanted to scream but nothing came.

Just then the door opened and a man with long brown hair was staring at me in shock, I wonder if he knows what's going on, "Hey mister, do you know why I'm here?" I asked and the guy just looked at me dumbfounded, "You…..you don't remember who I am Shuichi?" he asked me.

All I knew now was that my name was Shuichi and I sighed, "What's your name?" I asked him kindly, coughing in the process, it's like I couldn't talk and man why do my lungs hurt so much??

"My name is Hiro, I'm your best friend." He said, almost panicked and kneeled next to me, starring me in the eyes, "For a best friend I don't remember you, are you sure we've met?" I asked him and I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"No Shuichi, oh my…..I'm your best friend, you're the lead vocalist in the band Bad Luck, and you have a boyfriend named-" I cut the crazy guy off after that last comment, "Boyfriend? Since when do I have that, now I know for sure you don't know me, I don't like men, that's just weird!" I said as loud as I could, this guy was psycho!

(end of point of view)

Hiro was in a state of shock, oh no he thought, "If he doesn't remember who Yuki is, how will he take it?" Hiro heard the door open again and the three rushed in.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Suguru asked. Hiro slowly stood up, "Ask him, that is, if he remembers you." Hiro moved so Yuki could talk to him.

Yuki touched Shuichi's hand and smiled, "You're alright!" he said but noticed the frown on the boys face, "Why are you touching me, you pervert!" Shuichi started to get his voice back and yelled at him. Yuki jumped back a bit and was very confused, "Shuichi, it's me Yuki."

Shuichi glared at him, "I don't know you, I don't know any of you-" he was cut off when he looked at K. "Hey K! How's it going?" Shuichi smiled and looked at him. Everyone looked at him, not even K could explain it.

"How do you remember me Shuichi?" K asked

Shuichi thought about it and said, "Well somehow I recognize you and I know your name is K, and you're nice to me." Shuichi smiled, "But I don't remember how I met you and stuff, but I'm sure I will eventually." Shuichi yawned, "Hey guys, I'm getting really tired, please leave, thanks, good bye K." Shuichi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The four of them left the room to do something thinking together. "Ok so how come he can remember the manager he's had for like 2 years but he can't remember his best friend who he's known since kindergarten??" Hiro said angrily, wanting to know why.

"It doesn't make sense." Suguru said, thinking of an explanation.

"Hey guys, think about it." K said, and the three looked at them, "Who was the last person out of the four of us Shuichi saw?" he asked, the three thought about it but Suguru spoke up first, "It was you K! Cause you practically shoved him out of the place, maybe that's why he remembers you!"

Hiro smiled, "Then he should be able to remember Suguru and I soon right?" he asked, "There's a possibility." K smiled.

The three stopped and looked at Yuki, who had a gleam of sadness in his eyes, "No, K wasn't the last person he saw……it was me, how come he forgot me so fast?" he asked but before the others couldn't answer, Yuki turned around the other direction and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Hiro asked.

Yuki didn't turn around or respond, just kept on walking.

"Hey Hiro, he must be leaving, the exit is that way." Suguru said, Hiro sighed.

"Let him be, we'll inform him of any progress Shuichi makes, in the mean time lets get something to eat." K said and the other two just sighed and followed him out of the hospital.

It's a mystery on why Shuichi can only remember K… but will his memory come back to remember his friends? And his lover? All this and more will be answered soon….. till next time…

Oh and by the way, if you ever want to talk to me online, my screen name for AIM is "sxyirishgrl4u"

Ayaka Chan


	4. Things to think about

Love never dies

Chapter 4

"Things to think about"

"Hmm, it really bothers me...how can Shuichi remember K and not Yuki? He saw Yuki just before he lost his memory, it doesn't make any sense." Hiro pondered while Suguru took a bit of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Well we surely can't ask Shuichi now can we?" Suguru said looking at Hiro. K just looked out of the window and thought of something, " May it wasn't the last person he saw, maybe it was just something he thought about or just happened to remember, I don't think anyone can explain it." K said, still looking out the window.

"It sounds logical...." Suguru said and looked over at Hiro who was playing with his blue jello. Suddenly Hiro chuckled, "Hey what's so funny?" Suguru asked and K turned to look at what was going on. 

"Shuichi hates the color blue, even though he wears it sometimes.... but he did like blue jello and when we were little I told him that if he ate too much blue jello his hair would turn from pink to blue, I don't think he's eaten blue jello ever since." Hiro's laughter calmed down and Suguru and K just smiled. At least Hiro was feeling better mentally.

The only two people that K was concerned about with Shuichi were Hiro and especially Yuki. "Well hey guys" K got up and stretched, "I'm going to call Tohma and let him know what's going on." he said while the other two just continued eating.

"Hiro, do you think Yuki is going to be alright if Shuichi doesn't remember him? Yuki doesn't seem to like him much so-" Suguru stopped when Hiro glared at him, "Yuki may not show it but I know he deeply cares for Shuichi, I don't know what he'll do, all I know is I'm going to make Shuichi remember if its the last thing I do." Hiro said and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Suguru turned around in his seat and Hiro stopped, "I'm going to go see Shuichi."

(Shuichi's dream)

Shuichi was running through pure darkness, not knowing where he was going. All of a sudden he heard voices, getting louder as he ran, music of some sort was echoing and it sounded like his own voice. Just then images of people he didn't remember started to fly past him as he ran.

There was the guy with long brown hair he saw earlier who was telling him he would always be there for him, a guy with dark green hair playing a keyboard and just looked at Shuichi, a guy with long blonde hair who he knew as K pointing a gun at him, telling him to get the lyrics and right at the end stood a guy with short blonde hair and golden eyes smiling at him.

To Shuichi he seemed like an angel and he thought he had seen him somewhere before. Shuichi ran towards him but the image just backed away from him, no matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up him with him when suddenly he awoke.

Shuichi wanted to sit up but couldn't move and started to panic, and then remembering where he was, "Hey Shuichi, you feeling better?" asked the figure sitting in a chair across from him, "Yeah kinda, hey do you know how long I've been in the hospital?" Shuichi asked him, "Not even a day yet, you were in an accident earlier and lost your memory." Hiro said slowly so Shuichi would understand him.

"I was in an accident?" Shuichi's eyes grew big, "Then how come I don't remember?" he asked but thought about what this guy told him.

"I'm not trying to freak you out here or anything but the reason I know you is because I'm your best friend." Hiro told Shuichi again, "Oh yeah, I think you told me that earlier." Shuichi looked at him

"Are you sad?" Shuichi asked him and Hiro looked down, "Yeah, its just I've known you for so long and you don't remember."

"I'm sorry, I'll try and remember." Shuichi said and took a deep breath. Just then Hiro got an idea, "Hey Shuichi I know what might help! Now don't go anywhere, wait a minute you can't because you're here and ok I'll shut up now, I'll be back later!" Hiro smiled as he left the room in a hurry.

Shuichi thought to himself, "My best friend is crazy...."

Tohma was looking over some papers at his desk when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked to see who it was, "Hello Mr. K, where have you and the others gone?" Tohma asked curiously

"Well about that, Shuichi got into an accident and was rushed to the hospital." K said and a million thoughts all at once rushed through Tohma's mind.

"Is he alright?" Tohma asked, "Yeah he'll be fine but the twist to all of his is he lost him memory." K said, while walking down the busy streets of Tokyo.

Tohma thought about Yuki, "Does Eiri know?" he asked in a worried tone. 

"Yeah, Mr. Yuki came to visit him and spoke with him before Shuichi lost his memory but left because once the news got around that Shuichi had complications and lost his memory, Shuichi didn't remember him." K took a breath and wondered how this would affect Tohma.

K heard Tohma whisper shit then he spoke, "Does he remember anyone?" 

"Yeah he remembers me, so I think this whole memory loss is temporarily." K said blankly

"Good, I'll go see Eiri and we'll talk about how to make Shuichi remember him, I'm not going to see him suffer again, we'll I'm going to go, good day K." Tohma hung up and rested his head in the palm of his right hand.

Tohma thought, "Eiri, why does this have to happen to you?" Here, his best friend was suffering again. Tohma knew that Eiri loved Shuichi deep down even though he wouldn't admit it and would stop at nothing to help him and Mr. Shindo.

Tohma made a few phone calls before he grabbed his coat and headed out of his office to visit Eiri.

Tohma unlocked the door and entered the home, "Eiri?" he called out and looked around, no answer. He didn't see Yuki's keys or shoes so he figured he was still out. He decided to wait for his friend and walked into the living room.

Tohma noticed pictures on the wall, something Yuki never did. They were pictures of him and Shuichi, in all of them Yuki had his arm around Shuichi who was smiling and Yuki frowned in all of them.

Tohma knew how much love they shared and knew how they felt. Just then the door opened and Eiri came in and stopped when he saw Tohma, "I really should take away everyone's key so I can have some privacy." Yuki said coldly and walked up to Tohma, "Well hello brother, I just came to discuss with you about Mr. Shindo."

Yuki shivered at his name and he began to rub his right arm, "Um, what about him?" he asked.

"How are you dealing with it?" Tohma asked while Yuki sat down, "Oh Tohma I don't know how to handle this, he doesn't remember me at all, I don't know what to do." Yuki said sadly while Tohma took a seat next to him, "I have some ideas, usually those who forget their memory, people gives them objects or pictures to help them remember a certain person, that's what we'll do." Tohma smiled and Yuki looked at him teary eyed, "I'm surprised I didn't think of that." Yuki chuckled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tohma asked

"To gather things for Shuichi." Yuki answered and left the room.

(sniff sniff) Shuichi doesn't remember Yuki…. What will happen? And what does Hiro have up his sleeve? Hmm… Till next time….

Ayaka Chan


	5. Troubled Thoughts

Love Never Dies

Chapter 5

"Troubled Thoughts"

It's been a little over two days since Shuichi has had any visitors. He continued to have dreams of these four men and how he felt they somehow meant something special to him. The only one he could recognize was K…. but he started to remember that he came into his life about two years ago… but why??

(Shuichi's Point of view)

The nurses finally sat me up and took out those painful needles in my arms. They opened the blinds for me so I could look outside and turned on a TV. Some bandages were removed from my face and my ribs still hurt like hell. My breathing seemed to be doing better and it didn't hurt as much. The day was beautiful, white clouds, blue sky, busy streets…just then something caught my eye out the window.

It was a billboard of some kind with my picture on it. Or at least I thought it was me…. Yeah and there's my best friend…. Oh what's his name again? Yeah and that other guy who plays the keyboard in my dreams! I couldn't make out the name on the billboard but now my brain really seemed to hurt, like something I forgot was stuck deep inside of me…

I sighed and rested against my bed and decided to turn my attention to the TV. It was some quiz show and they were having some sort of flash back of a band… wait, that's me!

I sat up as far as I could to try and hear it, realizing the control was next to me, I turned it up.

There I am on the TV singing… wow so I really am in a band with those guys. I must be really famous or something…

I looked at the clock and it was almost noon, man I'm starting to get really hungry…

Just then a nurse walked in, "Mr. Shindo, a visitor is here to see you." She said and I just nodded, finally someone I can talk to and hopefully get more answers!

(end of point of view)

"Hey Shuichi how you doing?" Hiro asked, carrying a box with him. Shuichi seemed more interested in the box, "What did you bring?" he asked, Hiro just chuckled, "I brought things that might help you remember me and our band."

Hiro walked over and placed the box on the end of the bed and dug through to find something. He pulled out a cd and handed it to Shuichi who gasped, "Hey this is the same picture on that billboard!" he exclaimed. Just then Shuichi had a flashback of him singing but it only lasted for a few seconds. He shook his head and asked for something else.

Hiro handed him a few pictures from when they were young. Shuichi chuckled at a few of them and continued to have flashbacks as if it were starting to come back to him. Hiro smiled and took out the last object.

Shuichi took it in his hands and instantly a switch turned on in his head. Instantaneously flashbacks seemed to pour into his mind so fast. He saw himself singing, laughing with Hiro, riding on Hiro's motorcycle, getting mad at Suguru, and on and on these flashbacks came when instantly it stopped and he looked up at Hiro, who was wondering what Shuichi was thinking.

"HIRO!!" Shuichi jumped up and hugged his friend who almost fell onto the bed, "I remember now! Yeah I've known you since kindergarten and we have a band, oh and now I know how I know Mr.K, he's our manager right?"

"Whoa Shuichi calm down, I'm glad you remember." Hiro smiled and for once he felt like this was the best day of his life.

"I don't know how I could of forgotten, this is so weird, oh man I still got to get the lyrics but where did I leave them…" Shuichi thought about it and it was on the tip of his tongue.

"You left then at Yuki's." Hiro told him, and maybe that would help jog his memory.

But Shuichi frowned, "That weird guy who touched me? There's no way I know him for sure, I don't like men that's just sick." Shuichi growled and Hiro was shocked, "But Shuichi he's been your boyfriend for over 2 years-" Hiro was cut off by Shuichi

"No! That can't be right and even if anything did happen between us it's over now, I don't remember and I don't like fact my best friend is telling me I'm gay!" he snapped and Hiro dropped the subject.

"Besides…." Shuichi looked down at the object he held, "Will blue jello really turn my hair blue?"

It was about six pm when Yuki arrived at the hospital with a few things to show to Shuichi. He just hoped it would work….

The halls were quiet and patients were either sleeping or having dinner. Yuki, carrying a paper bag with items in it, walked into Shuichi's room and noticed the lights were off. He shrugged, and turned the lights on to discover the room was empty.

"They must have moved him to a different room." Yuki thought and walked to the main counter, where a tired nurse sat, doing computer work and by the looks of it, really wanted some rest.

"Excuse me miss," Yuki began and the lady stopped and looked at him, "What room is Mr. Shindo in?" He asked, the nurse sighed and said, "Hold on a minute."

She typed away at the computer while Yuki waited impatiently. "Oh well what to you know, he checked out about an hour ago with a man named Hiro." The lady said and Yuki just nodded and left.

"Checked out? Already? Hmm, I'd go over to Hiro's place but one thing, I have no idea where he lives!" Yuki yelled at himself

After two years you figure you would know where your boyfriend's best friend lives.

Yuki got in his car and drove on home.

He walked into his dark apartment, all quiet and the sound of the clock ticking in the kitchen echoed through out the home. Yuki sighed and set the bag down and walked into the bed room, and sat on the end of the bed.

Yuki just wanted the boy to walk through the door, being loud and happy at the same time, giving Yuki a headache. He missed Shuichi's smiling face, his random tight hugs from behind when he was in the kitchen, the continuous blabbering while he tried to write his next novel, his sweet kisses, and the feel of his smooth soft skin…. Yuki loved everything about Shuichi; he wouldn't change anything about him.

Just then Yuki broke down into an uncontrollable cry. He felt so helpless and wanted to scream because he couldn't have Shuichi. He took him for granted; always thinking it didn't matter what he did the pink haired boy, he would be fine and always come back. Now it looks like, he might never come back….

His crying stopped when he remembered something. He reached over the bed and opened up his nightstand to find a picture he never showed to Shuichi. It was him and the boy at one of the Bad Luck parties and they were both smiling. Yuki stood behind Shuichi and had both arms around his shoulders. He did that just for the boy since he was doing so well with his career and he was in a good mood that night.

(Yuki's Point of View)

I set the picture out on the nightstand and looked at how happy we once were. I may never of showed it most of the time but I was very happy with my Shu. Yes he's mine, I'll still call him mine, and I don't care. I know somewhere the real Shuichi is just hiding and waiting to be found.

But then I thought of something, Shuichi did truly love me. He would put up with my bull shit day in and day out and still come home happy to see me. He even followed me all the way to New York just to save me from myself, he even told me of his journey, because I wondered what the dog suit was for.

Women have treated me nicely but only for money or sex, which is what I thought Shuichi was trying to get at first. But I soon learned I didn't have to give him anything, as long as I was in his presence he would be excited and pleased for the rest of the day.

I didn't even see it coming, but that pink haired singer stole my heart. It was like destiny brought us together in the park and showed me life wasn't all that bad. There really must be a God to make me this happy after such a tragic past.

And when it comes to the man I accidentally killed, Shuichi convinced me it wasn't my fault, I was hurt, confused and didn't know what to do. It wasn't my fault, I was pushed into a corner that night and Kitazawa was drunk. It was Shuichi who lifted a weight of guilt off my shoulders and it felt so good for once.

(end of point of view)

Yuki got up off the bed and turned on his bedroom lights, wincing at the brightness while trying to adjust. He could barely see and started to walk towards the bathroom when he kicked something small across the floor, and it smacked the wall a little.

Yuki bent down to see what it was and it was Shuichi's cell phone. Wait a minute, that means Hiro's number is on here! Yuki turned it on, and some music played then showed the main screen.

Yuki scrolled through the names on Shuichi's list, when he noticed his name. Next to it, it read "I love you" so whenever Yuki called Shuichi's cell phone, it would come up as "I love you" no wonder Shuichi would giggled and the first thing he would say is, "You too."

Yuki smiled, that boy could read him like a book. He then found Hiro's number and decided to call now, even though it was kind of late, but he needed some answers now if he wanted to try and sleep tonight.

The phone ringed about four times before he picked up, "Hello?" Hiro asked

"Hello Hiro, this is Yuki." Yuki said, waiting for Hiro to say something.

"Oh hey Yuki, did you know Shuichi checked out of the hospital today?" Hiro asked

"Yes, and is he staying with you?" Yuki asked, sitting down on the bed

"Oh yeah, but the doctors told me he needs a week of bed rest before he can get up and go back to work." Hiro said and Yuki felt somewhat relived that Shuichi would be better sooner than he thought.

"What about the whole memory thing?" Yuki asked

"Oh, its good news, he can remember me and his band, his family, everyone except…." Hiro became distant, not wanting to go on.

"Except who?" Yuki asked

"You, Yuki, I'm trying but he doesn't remember and told me he doesn't want to remember." Hiro knew that was harsh but Yuki had the right to know.

Yuki felt sick, as if Hiro were lying, "What do you mean he doesn't want to remember? I'm going to make him remember!" Yuki yelled and Hiro held the phone away from his ear.

"Whoa Yuki, hey I don't like it as much as you do, I'm trying here but he doesn't like the idea that I'm telling him he's gay." Hiro kind of chuckled and stopped instantly.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked coldly, "Oh nothing, sorry it's just I've had a good day with Shuichi, hey I know why don't you come by tomorrow, my address is…."

I hope you liked it…. Yay, Shuichi can remember his friends and family… but why can't he remember Yuki?? Will he ever get his full memory back?? And I don't like seeing Yuki so depressed! It makes me want to cry!

Ryuichi- I know! I feel so bad, this story is so good!

Yuki- You two are both idiots

Ayaka- But you were the one crying over Shuichi in this chapter (glares at him)

Yuki- Not me (walks away)

Ayaka- You come back here! I have a story to write! sigh


	6. I can't remember you

Love Never Dies

Chapter 6

"I can't remember you"

Yuki nervously got into his car and heaved a big sigh. Spacing out here and there, he finally started the car and adjusted his mirror and looked into it. His golden eyes looking back at his own.

But why was his vision blurred? He raised a hand to his eye and found he was shedding tears. Shuichi definitely was everything to him and he would stop at nothing to make him remember and love him again.

"I swear," Yuki said to his reflection, "that if Shuichi remembers me I'll treat him the way he deserves and give him the love he's been denied for so long."

Yuki looked away and stared out his windshield and grasped the wheel. It was now or never.

Shuichi stirred and raised his head a bit and looked around, realizing what the noise was, plopped his head back down and groaned.

"Hiro…" Shuichi muttered and Hiro didn't hear him, "HIRO!" Shuichi yelled as loud as he could when Hiro looked up and shut off the vacuum.

"What?" He asked and looked over at Shuichi, "What's the deal with vacuuming at nine in the morning?" he asked sitting up in bed, staring angrily at the guitarist.

Hiro smiled, "Oh, I'm having a friend over." Shuichi wanted to ask who but Hiro turned on the vacuum and continued what he was doing.

Shuichi yawned and sat up, no use in trying to fall back asleep. He sat there with lazy eyes and stared blankly around the room when he heard Hiro's doorbell go off. Apparently Hiro didn't hear since he was in the other room.

Shuichi didn't want whoever was at the door to wait so long, even though he wasn't allowed out of bed. Shuichi thought it over, oh well just this once…

Shuichi swung his legs over and stumbled a bit when trying to stand up and walk forward. He grasped a hold of the door and opened it to see a serious faced man with blonde hair and golden eyes. Hmm, he's seen him somewhere before.

Yuki just looked at Shuichi, he was so hot in just short shorts and a baggy tank top. But he noticed he look very tired and weak, what was Hiro doing to him??

"Um hi, are you here to see Hiro?" Shuichi asked and Yuki just looked at him for a moment, "Yeah." Was all he said when he noticed Shuichi losing his balance and Yuki dove in and caught him.

"Hey you perv, put me down!" Shuichi angrily yelled over the sound of the vacuum. Yuki swept Shuichi off his feet and set him back in bed.

"You have some real issues." Shuichi said and slapped Yuki's hand away. Yuki was mentally shocked by this, Shuichi was totally different, maybe this visit was just a lost cause.

Yuki took a seat next to him and looked at floor, wondering what to say or do.

Shuichi looked up at the blonde and he suddenly felt his stomach fill with butterflies, what was going on? This is a GUY! EWW! NO!

Hiro entered the room, seeing Yuki and Shuichi immediately looking at him, a little bit startled.

"Yuki you're here? Did you let yourself in?" Hiro asked

"No, Shuichi got the door." He said looking at Shuichi.

Hiro growled and approached the bed, "Shuichi…" he began and Shuichi gulped and his violet orbs grew bigger as he hid himself under the blankets slowly, "You're suppose to stay in bed! Keyword: bed." Hiro said sternly

"I know, but you were busy and I didn't want to keep the person at the door waiting, I'm sorry." Shuichi muffled through the blankets and Hiro chuckled, "It's ok, just don't do it again."

Shuichi took a big sigh and remained underneath the blankets, silence filled the small room and Yuki continued to stare at Shuichi till he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he snapped his head up and looked at Hiro.

Hiro motioned for Yuki to follow him, leaving a confused Shuichi who just came out from underneath the blankets behind.

They walked into the small kitchen area, but Hiro motioned for him to come even closer, knowing Shuichi he would some how over hear and he didn't want him to.

"Now, I don't want to scare Shuichi but let's slowly try and remind him of whom you are, he's my best friend and I know how happy he was with you." Hiro whispered and Yuki thought, "Was"

"Whatever, how long do you think it will take?" Yuki asked but all Hiro did was shrug, "The doctor told me it was a fluke that Shuichi remembered me so fast, I think he remembered an important event between us which jogged his memory, which would be the blue jello box."

Hiro took a breath to continue but stopped short and looked at Yuki who was as lost as hell.

"Never mind, just what did you bring with you today?" Hiro wanted to change the subject.

Yuki looked down at his jacket and reached inside the inner pocket and pulled out a video tape and an envelop.

"I brought a home movie Shuichi made when he first got that damn video camera and some pictures of us together." Yuki said blankly and handed the stuff to Hiro who blinked a few times and just stood there.

Yuki reached in his back pocket and got out a cigarette and brought it to his lips and was about to light it when Hiro snatched the lighter away.

"Hey, what the f-" Yuki muffled with the cigarette in his mouth when Hiro cut him off, "Hey I don't like people smoking in my apartment, I'm sorry." Hiro stated and handed the lighter back while Yuki put the cigarette away, "Whatever" He said and turned back to the room where Shuichi was.

When Hiro reentered the room, Shuichi yawned while Yuki took his seat next to Shuichi.

Hiro walked over and sat on the end of the bed and handed Shuichi the envelop.

Shuichi's eyes perked up, "What's this?" He asked but didn't get a reply from either of the guy so he just opened it. They were pictures of him with the blonde man sitting next to him. In the pictures he was smiling but the blonde guy was frowning. But he remembered when he looked at the pictures with him and Hiro the memories instantly flooded back but now…his mind was blank…he remembered nothing…not even a single memory.

"Hey you" Shuichi turned his head to look at Yuki, "Um where were these pictures taken? Are we friends or something?" Shuichi asked but the guy looked pissed off more than anything, "Those pictures were taken at Bad Luck parties and yes were friends, but a little more than that." Yuki spat out and Shuichi nodded, "It's weird I don't remember but what's with my best friend and you telling me I'm gay?" Shuichi said rudely, looking at the both of them.

Hiro's eyes widened and Yuki's mouth slightly hung open.

"What the hell?!" Yuki glared at Hiro who just looked at him and put his arms in the air, "Hey don't blame me! I didn't do anything!" He squeaked, Yuki turned his gaze back to Shuichi.

"Did you ever stalk me?" Shuichi asked out of curiosity.

That was the last straw for Yuki.

"Stalk you? Um if I recall which you won't, you practically stalked me and never left me alone." He said coldly and Shuichi glared, "Why would I stalk a guy like you, that's just weird." Shuichi rolled his eyes and stared at Hiro in front of him.

"Good question, maybe you should tell me sometime." Yuki said and turned away.

Hiro thought now was a good time to cut in, "He's telling the truth Shuichi, this guy here is your boyfriend, and you really do care about him, don't you?" Hiro asked calmly

Shuichi sighed and looked at the guy, "Look I don't remember you, so I guess you're not my boyfriend and I can't care for someone I don't know." Shuichi said quietly and Yuki just took it all in slowly.

Hiro knew Yuki was emotionally broke at this point and decided to leave the room for a while, "I'll be right back." Hiro said and got up and headed out the door.

Shuichi watched him leave and turned to see that weird guy looking at him intently.

"Oh shit" Shuichi thought, "My best friend left me with the psycho guy! HIRO!" Shuichi screamed in his mind when he noticed the guy was crying.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered and Shuichi just stared into his eyes, somewhere he felt so guilty and wished he knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, please leave." Shuichi closed his eyes when he felt warm lips on his. A sensational chill went down his spine and he felt his heart melt- wait what the fuck? A GUY IS KISSING ME!!

Shuichi forcefully pushed the manic away and Yuki didn't expect what was coming next.

SMACK!

Yuki's face turned sharply to the left and he just stayed there and brought his hand to his cheek, which was warm and red. He never knew Shuichi had it in him; he never hit him even if he was just playing. Not only did his cheek hurt his heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces.

The tears came even more and Shuichi glared, "Get out." Yuki got up and looked at him once last time and left without a word.

Well I just want to let all of you know that I won't post the next chapter for a while, I have final exams coming up really soon but after they're over I'll work on getting the next chapter up! I promise, so in the mean time to cheer me up when I'm studying, send me a review, I love hearing from you people! The more reviews, I just might be able to update a little bit early.

oh and one more thing! Watch out for my one-shot christmas story called "My only wish this year" I guarentee you'll love it! I"ll be posting it soon!

-Ayaka Chan


	7. A Blur Memory

Love Never Dies

Chapter 7

Author's note:

I was having a bit of a writer's block on this chapter lol but here it is and I hope you like it! Finals sucked and I've been having Winter Guard practice like 3 times a week and on the weekends it's like a 9 hour practice! So yeah, but when I get free time I sit here and update for you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"A Blur Memory"

A week has passed and slowly but surely Shuichi was out of bed and was only able to walk around for a short while, he still isn't able to run around like the way he wants to just yet.

"Hey Hiro have you seen my shoes-" Shuichi called out when he heard a small crack beneath his foot.

He took his foot off of it and looked down. It was a video tape.

Shuichi bent down and picked it up, examining it in the process. He noticed on the side there was a white label with purple writing; it read "Shuichi's home video!"

"When did I make this?" Shuichi thought and started walking over to the television set to watch it.

"Hey Shuichi lets get going! We're gonna be late for work!" Hiro called from the front door, putting his coat on.

"I'm coming!" Shuichi called back and set the video on top of the TV and walked to the door and left for his first day back at work.

Yuki's eyes flutter open, slowly he sat up in the dark room and peered over at his digital clock. It read 2:34 pm. The room was semi-dark because Yuki had pulled the shades shut a couple of days ago. He took a deep breath as sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

He stayed in bed for the past couple of days, only getting up to use the bathroom. His depression has slowly driven into the endless abyss of darkness and misery, all he could think about was Shuichi and bit by bit the angel of despair slowly, but painfully started killing him, devouring him into a pool of utter sorrow and regret.

His pillow cases were soaked in his rain drop tears as he laid there and cried softly so only the silence of the motionless room could hear.

This wasn't like him at all to act this way, but his soft spot was Shuichi, somehow he grew inside of his heart. Now that he was missing, there was a hole and it ached for his lover.

He was in love, he now entirely admits it, that he's in love with that bubble gum pink haired boy. He would confess it to the world, the universe, doing anything in his power and beyond to have that guy in his arms once again.

He knew tears alone could not bring him back.

_I'm in love with him_

_He's not in love with me_

_I'm still holding on_

_To something I can't reach_

_I'm not the one he wants_

_Oh he's everything I need_

_I'm in love with him_

_He's not in love with me_

Yuki sniffled and rolled his legs to the side of the bed and decided to walk around the room, since he hasn't been mobile in days. He walked up to the window with his hands in his pockets, slowly taking a hand out and pulled back the shade a little bit but winced at the light but continued to look out below.

It was a beautiful sunny day, people bustling around in the streets, cars honking. Yuki saw some people smiling, holding hands and laughing.

He smiled a bit, he missed those days, and those people should feel very special to have that sort of relationship with their significant other.

_Time and time again_

_I think of him and then_

_Cupid's poison dart_

_Goes right through my heart_

Yuki felt his heart fill with jealousy, anger, frustration, confusion and tremendous pain. Why couldn't he be with the one he loved? The last thing Shuichi said to him was that he loved him… he wanted to hear that again, he missed it dearly.

He missed hearing "I love you" a million times a day, only now does he realize how precious it was and he should have cherished those moments with Shuichi.

Shuichi loved him and would do anything for him; he even got himself beaten up just to protect Yuki…

(Yuki's POV)

And what do I do? I make fun of him, call him names, curse him, tell him his writing sucks, and so much more.

Why? I really wish I could answer that, well just because I had a horrible past doesn't mean he should suffer the memories with me. I should move on and spend time with my lover and cherish everything, love each minute I'm with him, never knowing it could be my last…

My last….

(end of POV)

The words echoed in his mind as he turned away from the window and walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're a monster." He glared at his reflection.

_Well I go down to my knees_

_A willing victim if you please_

_I'm in love with him_

_He's not in love with me…_

Yuki broke down and fell to his knees, while his elbows rested on the sink with his head buried in his arms.

His body began to shake as he felt the storm rolling in over him and the heavy rain drops spilled from his eyes once again….

"Bye!" A cheerful Shuichi called back at the recording room as Sakano and Mr. K waved back at him, "See you tomorrow!" Sakano said.

"Wow Shuichi today was a great day for you, our music was awesome!" Hiro threw his arms behind his head smiling and looked out ahead of him.

"By now you would have been running out of the studio going home to see Yuki." Hiro thought….well at least he thought he did.

He stopped and looked at Shuichi who was blinking in confusion, "What did you say Hiro?" he asked and Hiro gulped.

"Um nothing, just mumbling to myself." Hiro said fast and shyly laughed a bit…

Shuichi smiled big, "Let's just go home!" he said brightly and walked out the door.

That night Shuichi sat by the window with the curtains drawn back, staring out into the night sky.

The moon reflected in his eyes as he thought about a few things. His life was finally back to the way it was but… something important was missing, he felt it.

"Shuichi?" Hiro whispered and Shuichi turned around to face him, "Oh… hey Hiro." He said blankly and turned his attention to the window once again.

"Something the matter?" Hiro questioned, "I feel like something's missing and its hurting me…mentally that is." Shuichi whispered.

Hiro knew but decided to let Shuichi figure it out, "Well, I have to get to sleep for tomorrow, you should do the same." Hiro said and turned around but immediately turned back, "Hey Shuichi, you get to bed, I need to make a quick errand ok?" Hiro said but didn't get a response from Shuichi. Hiro nodded his head and started for the door. As he made his way out, he heard a stifled cry come from Shuichi.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember?" Shuichi cried but was soon over come with the slumber of the night.

Yuki was lying on his bed, a cigarette to his lips as he stared at the picture of him and Shuichi, living in past memories at the moment when there came a knock at his door.

Shuichi was the first person who popped in his mind as he rushed to the door but discovered it was just Hiro, Yuki sighed.

"I've come for Shuichi's belongings…. He's asleep at my place so I figured now was a good time to come by." Hiro bowed and Yuki let him in, not realizing what was going on.

"Wait, what?" Yuki spun around and looked at Hiro's back as he stopped and stood there, slowly turning around.

"Shuichi doesn't seem to remember you… you've tried, I've tried and I'm not going to force him to remember anymore…" Hiro faded out and headed into the bedroom and stuffed Shuichi things into a bag, all the things he knew Shuichi would need for right now.

Yuki watched him from the hallway as Hiro quickly gathered his things. Hiro took a look around the room to see if he was missing anything when he stopped and saw a picture of Yuki and Shuichi…. Both smiling… A smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Yuki barked.

Hiro stopped staring at the picture and finished up what he was doing without another interruption.

Yuki entered the room and wondered why Hiro paused earlier and saw the picture.

"You two looked very happy together." Hiro pointed out as he flipped the bag over his shoulder.

Yuki had his back to him and pointed to the door, "Get out." He said without any emotion in his voice.

Hiro just quietly and quickly left the room and stopped, looking back, seeing Yuki sitting on his bed, "Yuki….I'm very sorry."

With that, Hiro left the house knowing from this point on, this would probably be the end of Yuki…and Shuichi.

Oooooooooh cliffy! (laughs evilly) So what's up with Shuichi? What's going to happen? What's on that tape? Will he ever watch? All this and more will be answered soon… till next time…

Ayaka Chan


	8. Going awaybut I know your face

Love Never Dies

I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! Thanks to all who reviewed! My story lives on them. .

Oh and today's my birthday!! Happy Birthday to me! lol

Chapter 8

"Going away…but I know your face"

Shuichi sighed and lay back on the bed. This was one of his first days off since….well actually he couldn't remember.

Taking in another deep breath he just laid there relaxed, staring at the ceiling with lazy eyes, so bored….

Hiro was out for the day with Ayaka, those two were so happy together…Shuichi smiled. He loved seeing his best friend the happiest person in the world but he also wished he was happy too. Somewhere inside of him…something was missing and it gave him a headache that he couldn't remember, it was no use.

To a point it would make him sick from the stress and he threw up blood once…. He didn't want to tell Hiro and besides throwing up blood is normal for stress….at least that's what he thought. It only happened once and he promised himself if it happened again he would tell Hiro.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shuichi sat up instantly as if he was frightened and turned his head towards the TV. He gazed at what on top of it. The black video tape.

Quietly, he scooted out of the bed and walked over to the TV and reached for the tape and put it in the tape player.

He manually turned on the TV and sat on the floor, watching the blue screen till a picture came on the TV. He saw himself in a really nice apartment, looking around the living area. Suddenly, the violet orbs on the TV met his own.

Tape:

"_Hi I'm Shuichi Shindo and this is my home movie!" Shuichi cheered and danced around to some Nittle Grasper music in the background._

_Just then a man entered the room, looking at the idiotic boy dancing. He wore black pants, a long sleeve purple shirt that wasn't tucked in, reading glasses and he had golden eyes with sun kissed blonde hair. _

"_Brat, what are you doing?" the guy asked and Shuichi's eyes lit up and the presence of the man in the room, "Recording us and our every moment together on my new video camera!" Shuichi smiled while Yuki turned his attention to the camera across the room._

_The man flinched a bit and glared back at the boy, "Turn it off now!"_

_Shuichi smiled, "No!" and laughed while Yuki smiled evilly and walked towards the boy who was now blushing a little bit._

"_Fine…have it your way…" The man whispered seductively as his face was inches away from Shuichi's._

"_Yuki, what are you doing-" Shuichi was cut off by the blonde's lips on his. Shuichi's knees weakened but Yuki held him up and broke the kiss, "Then I guess your tape is going to turn into a porno one…"_

_Shuichi chuckled, "No! This video is a PG-"Shuichi was cut off again by another passionate kiss when-_

Shuichi clicked off the TV and sat there wide eyed. His mouth hung open, and he couldn't believe it. Was that really him in the video? So Hiro was right………he was gay- NO! If he did love that guy he would remember him, why can't he remember anything!?

Shuichi held his head and fell back and sat in the chair, feeling so dizzy at the moment, "What am I going to do?" Shuichi whispered and pondered the thought.

Yuki closed his suitcase, taking another good look around making sure he wasn't forgetting anything when he felt his back pocket vibrate. His cell phone was ringing.

"Now who?" Yuki said angrily and the caller ID read "Seguchi"

Yuki knew if he didn't answer, his phone would never stop ringing, "Hello?" Yuki said with a bit of an angry tone.

"Eiri, how have you been doing?" Tohma asked in a gentle yet concerned tone. Yuki rolled his eyes, "I'm going to New York for awhile, don't know if or when I'm coming back." Yuki faded and heard a gasp from Tohma, "When are you leaving?!" Tohma asked in a shocked tone.

Yuki closed his eyes and sat on the couch, "Not until tomorrow, I couldn't schedule a flight for today."

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"One o'clock."

Tohma nodded his head and there was a long awkward silence before someone spoke.

"Well if that's all Seguchi, I best be going." Before Tohma could say another word, all he heard was the dial tone on his cell phone.

Tohma hung up his phone and glared out his office window, "Damn you Shindo!"

Shuichi lost his train of thought when he heard his cell phone ring. He just watched it ring from across the room, way too lazy and sick to go and answer.

"Fine then, I guess this is good bye." Yuki whispered after he left a voicemail for Shuichi.

"You've got one new voicemail." Shuichi's phone said and the screen lit up. Shuichi sighed, "Whatever, I'll check it later."

Shuichi closed his eyes when his phone rang again and he growled. What the hell? Whoever was calling was sure bugging the hell out of him, not to mention giving him a headache!

Shuichi marched over to his phone and picked it up, "Hello?" he tried to say in a civilized tone.

"Well hello there Mr. Shindo." Tohma said as if taunting Shuichi.

"Oh, uh hey Mr. Seguchi, what is it?" Shuichi panicked

"Oh, it's just that it's your entire fault….again."

"Huh? My fault? For what?" Shuichi was totally confused.

"Eiri is leaving again because of you, and it's your entire fault." Seguchi said and hung up the phone, leaving a speechless and totally confused Shuichi on the other line.

"Wow…that was weird." Shuichi thought and hung up his phone.

"You've got one new voicemail." His phone said again and he just stared at his phone, "Ok ok, I'll check it now, you happy?!"

Shuichi typed in his password and listened to the message.

It was from that….Yuki guy.

"Hey Shuichi, um I know I shouldn't be calling but I just wanted to tell you something to get it out of my system before I leave for New York tomorrow…There's one in this world for everyone, one heart, one soul to walk beside you, one in this life to share your love, one touch, to touch the heart inside you. You're the one in this world for me. I hope someday you come to realize this…till then, this is goodbye.

Shuichi's mouth dropped and his phone fell to the floor.

"Wow…hmm…" Shuichi grabbed his coat and a piece of paper off the table, "I better get out somewhere and work on my lyrics, I have such a headache in here, and I need fresh air." He struggled to get his coat on, still in shock from the voicemail but forced himself to forget it.

Shuichi walked out the door, not knowing where the path of sidewalk would take him.

Yuki looked back at his old place; so many memories were shared here. He shook his head and headed out the door.

He had bought a nice apartment in New York and all his stuff was on its way over there now. So, instead of staying in his old place, he decided to spend the night at a hotel.

Yuki felt his heart turn to solid ice once again.

"I'll never…do you hear me? NEVER let ANYONE take control of me like that AGAIN!" Yuki screamed in his head and slammed the door and walked out to his car and drove away into the night.

Shuichi walked down the pebble sidewalk in the park and stopped by the railing that over looked the town below. It was if as he's stood there before.

Suddenly, an image formed in his head.

_He was holding the lyrics to his song, Glaring Dream._

He shook his head and pulled out his own lyrics, to his song "Livin' La Vida Loca" and stared down at the almost finished lyrics, he had to have them done that night or else tomorrow, he would have to face the wrath of K's guns…. Hmm he wondered which one it would be this time…

He looked back at the lyrics when another image came in his mind.

"_You have zero talent." A man said and walked past Shuichi_

"_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT?" Shuichi called back._

"What was happening to him? His head felt like it was about to explode when he realized he lost grip of his lyrics and he cursed a little and took off after them.

He stopped when more images came to his mind; he couldn't think and could hardly breathe.

_A scary guy looking at his lyrics, "Are you the one who…wrote this?" he asked and looked into Shuichi's eyes._

"_Tell me why…" The man whispered and kissed a shocked Shuichi on the lips in the elevator._

"_I came here for you I just want to help you ok?!" Shuichi yelled at him, "You're a liar." The man said and walked out of the room._

"_Just for one week ok?" The man turned his head the other way, "YAY! Yuki I lo-" Shuichi felt his head hit the floor, "Just for one week!"_

"_How long has it been?" Mika asked, "Oh lets see here it's been 27 days since…no wait I think it's been 28 days now." Shuichi smiled but saw Mika's expression, "Eiri keeping a stranger by him for a whole month? That's quite unlike him."_

_The man was crying as Shuichi gazed up in sorrow at him, "To be honest I want to be with you." The man said as tears streamed down his cheeks._

"_You can run or you can die but I'll search for you and I'll find you…I'm never letting you get away from me." There was a small pause before Shuichi continued, "Why? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YUKI!"_

Shuichi snapped his head and stared wide eyed at lyrics that were caught in a bush and he quietly walked over and picked them up and smiled.

Looking up at the moon with a sparkle in his eye, his heart filled with undying love that he felt was always truly there.

Shuichi closed his eyes and whispered, "Yuki, My Yuki"

I bet most of you are like….FINALLY! haha Yay he remembers Yuki and you people thought I was THAT evil that he wouldn't…geez….well now there's one more problem…YUKI'S LEAVING! Till next time….

Ayaka Chan


	9. Complicated

Well before I start off I would like to state a few things…some people have said to me that Yuki is "out of character" well…….. (whispers) the thing is, it's my story and Yuki can be anyway I want him to be. He doesn't have to be a cold heartless bastard all the time. Ok? Glad we cleared that up…haha

Well enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Complicated "

Yuki stared at the four walls surrounding him in the closed space of silence with agony calling out to him as he closed his eyes and thought of the laughing, smiling, caring man who was now eternally out of his life which made his heart harden even more. His brow twitched a bit while his body lightly shivered from the spine down.

Why did this happen to him? Was God playing a sick joke on him? Was he never meant to love or be loved, only to have them painfully taken away against his will and might?

Yuki brought the cigarette to his lips which seemed to satisfy his taste for the time being. Letting the white smoke pass through his soft lips he put it out in the ash tray next to him and turned his head slightly on the bed to gaze out on to the balcony with the curtains drawn back slightly.

He heaved a big sigh and just wanted to leave this city, this country and get far away from this pain these people call love.

Slowly Yuki pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the solid wooden headboard and was now staring at the silver flip phone on the table across from him.

He waited…..and the phone never rang.

Somewhere he was wishing Shuichi would get his call and return it.

Unbeknownst to the blonde novelist, his little pink love was indeed thinking of him as well.

"Hey watch it!"

"Young man!"

"Ugh, how rude!"

"Sorry!" Shuichi called back to all those people he bumped into, but never mind that, he was just in a hurry to get over to Yuki's place. Thoughts of Yuki swam through his mind and the thought of his lover's warm lips on his was exhilarating.

But the events of Yuki crying and him hitting his lover played back and Shuichi frowned. He just hoped his lover would take him back.

"I'd do anything for him." Shuichi thought as he reached the door and turned the key.

He felt so nervous and excited at the moment, not knowing how to approach Yuki. He opened the door to find the place completely dark and extremely quiet.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered as he flicked on the lights and saw the entire room was empty.

"No" Shuichi thought, "Not again, he left, but why…" just then Shuichi knew, that phone call from Tohma, so this is what he was talking about!

Shuichi searched his pockets but to no avail. His phone wasn't there so he couldn't call Tohma and tell him the good news or find out the whereabouts of his Yuki.

Shuichi turned on his heel and jogged out of the building and down the dark sidewalk, heading in the direction of Hiro's place.

No matter what, he was going to find Yuki and tell him how much he loves him.

Once he reached the door, he ran inside and looked around frantically for his cell phone when Hiro walked into the room, holding a mug with his usual white shirt and blue jeans.

"What are you looking for Shuichi?" Hiro asked which startled Shuichi, "You're home from your date already?" he asked and Hiro just nodded.

"Anyway, I have good news but I need to find my cell phone and call Tohma." Shuichi said and began looking again.

"Well, if you want to call him, which is kinda weird, you can't use your phone." Hiro stated and sipped his hot chocolate.

"And why not?!" Shuichi shot back and sat on the floor, staring up at Hiro who was digging through his pants pocket and took out Shuichi's phone.

"Hey you bastard why do you have my phone?" Shuichi jumped up and grabbed it, and flipped it open to find the screen broken.

"How did this…" Shuichi faded and remembered when he dropped it, damn piece of crap that can't even survive a five foot fall onto the wooden floor.

"Damn it!" Shuichi glared and threw the phone on the couch, Hiro just stared, "Well what's this good news and why do you have to talk to Tohma at this hour?"

Shuichi turned around, his eyes sparkling which was creeping Hiro out.

"Uhh Shuichi-"

"I remember everything, I remember my love." Shuichi whispered happily, while Hiro choked on his hot chocolate.

"You remember Yuki? Why didn't you just go to his place?" Hiro asked

"He's not there, his belongings are gone, I don't know where he could be and earlier Tohma called me and yelled at me for Yuki leaving but I didn't know what he was talking about earlier." Shuichi sighed and looked distance for the moment.

"Well you moron if you actually use your brains, I have Tohma's number on my phone too, he's also my boss as well." Hiro sighed and handed the overly excited Shuichi his phone.

"OH THANK YOU HIRO! I could just kiss you!" Shuichi stopped it at that, because now Hiro was slowly stepping backwards and Shuichi laughed, "Like I would kiss that ugly mug of yours anyway!" Shuichi said as Hiro's phone did a speed dial.

"Why you little-" Shuichi held up his hand and Hiro stopped but he was cursing under his breath as Shuichi listened to the phone ringing till a cheerful voice spoke.

"Hello, this is Seguchi."

"Hello, Mr. Seguchi this Shuichi." There was pause for the moment till Tohma spoke, "Well Mr. Shindo what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked

"Listen Seguchi, this may sound completely weird at the moment but I've fully recovered and I now remember Yuki and I went over to his place and he's not there, he's gone, where is he right now please tell me." Shuichi was starting to break down a bit but tried to hold his own but it was slipping fast as tears fell down upon his soft rosy cheeks.

"Oh my, Eiri will definitely like this news, the reason I think he's leaving is because he couldn't deal with your memory loss." Tohma started while Shuichi listened intently, it was sort of weird talking about personal issues with your boss but Yuki was Shuichi's lover and just happened to be good friends with Tohma.

"I'm not sure where he is tonight but he is in Tokyo somewhere but his plane leaves at one tomorrow for New York, what I suggest instead of checking all the hotels tonight, find him at the air port tomorrow." Tohma said and heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

"Thank you Seguchi, I really appreciate this beyond your knowing." Shuichi simply stated.

"Well Mr. Shindo I hope everything goes well and bring him home." Tohma smiled and so did Shuichi, "Will do, goodbye."

Shuichi hung up and stared out into the night sky, "Yuki, I'm coming for you." He thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shuichi have you been running?" Hiro asked, his eyes glaring out the window.

Shuichi gulped, uh oh….

"You shouldn't be, you'll worsen you condition you moron…." Hiro saw his friend slump his head down in defeat and Hiro just sighed and closed his eyes, "But for now, just get some rest and I'll wake you up in plenty of time to get to the air port ok?" Hiro said as Shuichi nodded and made his way to his room.

"Go to bed, you look really weak at tired." Hiro said as he plopped down on the couch when there was a big crunch, and Shuichi turned around to see what happened.

Hiro's eyes widened, "I broke your phone even more." The two looked at each other for a moment's time until they just broke down into laughter. Shuichi's laughter soon turned into a coughing fit but didn't expect what was coming next. Shuichi gripped his mouth shut, trying to stop of coughing but small droplets of blood seeped past his hand and onto the carpet.

"Shuichi? Oh my god Shuichi are you ok?" Hiro panicked and got up to be by his friend's side.

Shuichi's coughing subsided for the time being and the blood stopped coming and Shuichi wiped his mouth with his hand and stared down, looking at the blood.

"Yes I'm fine, honestly I don't need to go to the hospital, its just stress." Shuichi said as he walked into the bathroom and washed out his mouth.

"Well if you throw up more I don't care if Yuki's leaving or not, you're going to the hospital." Hiro started firmly and Shuichi didn't protest.

"Look, the sooner I'm with Yuki the sooner I'll be better ok?" Shuichi threw his arms in defeat while Hiro got some cleaner to clean up the blood.

"Just change and go to bed Shuichi, right now." Hiro said and Shuichi obeyed and walked into the dark room, changed into his boxers and tank top and got under the warm blankets and heaved a big sigh and looked out his small window, up past the tree braches and the black sky, just gazing at the moon and stars.

Shuichi thought of Yuki, everything he did, the way he would laugh rarely at Shuichi's funny stunts or attempts to do something for Yuki, the way he looks deep into Shuichi's eyes, saying how much he loves him with just the way he looks, making Shuichi weak in the knees, the way Yuki makes him believe in true love just by being with him, no one else could make him feel this way.

Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled, he couldn't wait to be in Yuki's arms, holding him close, feeling his breath on his pink tuffs of hair as Yuki slept.

Soon, sleep over came the pink lover of the night.

"Shuichi………."

Shuichi turned over from the whisper.

"Shuichi………"

Shuichi threw the blankets over his head until he felt them removed and a cold gust of air shivered his body, causing him to curl into a ball, while slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey there, start getting up if you want to get your Yuki." Hiro said when Shuichi bolted up and regretted doing that as blood rushed to his head and he slowly leaned back on his elbows.

"What time is it?" Shuichi asked in a groggily voice while holding his forehead and his eyes sealed shut from the blinding sunlight seeping in from the blinds.

"Almost 11:30-"

Shuichi jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" he yelled and Hiro yawned, "You weren't the only one who was sleeping you know."

Shuichi grabbed everything he needed and headed for the door, "Go get him lover boy!" Hiro called out from the room and laughed.

Shuichi opened the door and turned around, "I'll do more than just get him." Shuichi said in a seductive tone while dirty thoughts entered his mind as he closed the door.

Hiro just blinked until what Shuichi said registered in his mind, causing him to glare at the door, "You have a really sick mind!" he yelled out but Shuichi was long gone.

Lol I hope you people enjoyed this chapter and I hope Shuichi makes it to the airport on time! RUN SHU RUN!!

Ayaka Chan


	10. Airport

Love Never Dies

CHAPTER 10!

A/N: WOOHOO! I'm finally updating! (throws party stuff) You have no idea how much I thought about this story and stuff but I've been very busy with school and my winter guard. I've had no free time really and when I do, I have to spend it on homework. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it makes up for lost time.

"The Airport"

(Shuichi's thoughts)

_"I'm so tired and weak…I can't keep running like this….I might start to cough up blood again…NO! I must keep going! My Yuki is at stake, I need to sweep him off his feet and save him! I just can't lose him again"_

"_But wonder if I'm too late? Could he have possibly caught an earlier flight? No! Don't think like that! He's there, he has to be!"  
_

(end of thoughts)

Shuichi jumped around the corner, taking a short break from running and looked ahead of him. There lies the airport…Tokyo Air Way… the biggest airport in Japan.

Figures.

Out of all the places, Shuichi has to rescue his lover in; it has to be this airport!

Shuichi didn't bother to wait for the pedestrian walk sign and just played a game of chicken with the cars as he made his way to the building.

"_This shouldn't be that hard to find one blonde gorgeous author in."_

Shuichi ran through the rotating glass doors and his smile instantly faded away. There he stood, among hundreds…maybe even thousands of people…floor upon floor…suitcases going one way, small children running around, loud announcements over the intercom for incoming or boarding flights.

Shuichi looked all the ways possible and spotted so many male blondes…damn Americans!

"Well…I better get searching…" Shuichi whispered and started off in a jog around the first floor.

"_Why can't we board the plane yet? I want to get out of here now!" _Yuki yelled at himself, waiting patiently in the lounge chairs provided.

"Flight 301 is now boarding, I repeat, flight 301 is now boarding, thank you."

Yuki sighed out loud and looked down at his air ticket. It was for flight 303. He couldn't believe he was leaving Japan for good. Leaving everything behind. Yuki slowly lifted his head up, while lazily looking around when he spotted a woman in a pink shirt walk by.

Pink

It reminds him so much of Shuichi, and how much he has come to love him. That crazy pink hair and those gorgeous violet eyes. Just by looking at his smiling face made his heart melt.

But that feeling would come no more. Never again would he fall in love, this feeling was never meant for him.

It hit Yuki so hard that he would never be with the Shuichi he once knew, it made him ache inside and want to cry out to his forgotten lover. But all this sadness and depression started to build into a deep anger that no one would be able to break through.

Yuki wiped the welding tears and knew this was for the best, so he could try and forget the memories and his Shuichi…who was forever lost….

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled and looked around frantically. He wondered how this love could of formed a road block in his head. It's as instantly the wall broke and feelings and emotions flooded in, all he could think of was Yuki's smiling face, his beautiful eyes, his golden hair, his perfect body, every little thing about him.

But his yells were no good; they were like whispers amongst the loud chatter of the crowd. No! This isn't working. Shuichi was becoming frustrated by this situation that felt impossible to no end. There was no way his lover would get away!

Shuichi climbed on top of a counter and the people of course were cursing at him and telling him to get down. "YUKI!" he yelled and waited for someone to turn to look at him.

"SIR GET DOWN FROM THERE!" The people were yelling at him, but all Shuichi could here was wait for a response from Yuki….which wasn't coming.

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled louder, panting as he waited.

Yuki's head perked up and looked around, did someone just call his name? It sounded a lot like his Shuichi….no, his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he heard his name come again and turned to look and saw people trying to pull down a pink headed boy off of a booking flight counter. Yuki got up and ran towards him.

"Hey let me go! I'm looking for Yuki let me go!" Shuichi yelled but hit the ground with a thud. The people just looked at him and continued on with their lives.

"SHUICHI!" Shuichi heard his name and stood up quickly and looked around….then he saw that tall figure, slender body, blonde silky hair and those golden eyes……"YUKI!" Shuichi ran up to him and at full speed, hugged him which knocked him to the ground.

"Oh Yuki I've missed you so much! I finally got my full memory back, I remember everything and I remember you and how much I'm in love with you!" Shuichi cried happy tears.

Yuki knew it was him, the way that damn brat knocked him over brought back flashbacks to the first time he did it when Shuichi tried to convince Yuki that he should live with him….but only for a week, haha yeah right.

"Yuki, do you still have feelings for me?" Shuichi asked and gazed into his eyes with sorrow. "I mean, I would understand if you totally hated me now." Yuki just looked into his deep purple irresistible eyes….he smirked and thought of the perfect thing to say, "Of course I have feelings for you, how could I not love someone like you, your one in a million."

Shuichi just sat there in shock, did he just say love? One in a million? Shindo's eyes widened and he gave that goofy smile. He felt like Yuki, his Yuki had somehow changed...for him? No. It was for them. Yuki gently lifted Shuichi's chin to look deeper into his eyes.

"There's no one in the world that could make me happier, you saved me from myself, I can't run from you, when you have my heart Shuichi." Yuki smiled.

Yuki felt his heart skip a beat when Shuichi started to blush madly.

Yuki just smiled and closed his eyes but soon felt warm soft lips on his. He opened his eyes to see Shindo kissing him. Oh how he long for this moment to come and now it could stay.

Well I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER but so much has happened to me lately, that I haven't had time. I know this chapter is short and it's the end but I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm writing some new ones and I hope you keep your eye out for them! I have so many new ideas that I know you'll love them!

Ayaka Chan


End file.
